The Potter Case
by Yukimori of the Cherokee
Summary: When Naruto Uzumaki-Namikazee-Hyuga decides that outliving his grandchildren is a bad thing he decides to use a jutsu to instantly reincarnate. Unfortunately he is sent into Olympus and meets the local gods of the world he is going to.


_**The Potter Case**_

 _ **SUMMARY**_

 _When Naruto Uzumaki-Namikazee-Hyuga decides that outliving his grandchildren is a bad thing he decides to use a jutsu to instantly reincarnate. Unfortunately he is sent into Olympus and meets Zeus, the Greek God King of the world he is going to._

 _ **WARNING**_

 _Cussing will be included._

 _ **DISCLAIMER**_

 _I do not own Harry Potter and I don't own Naruto in any way, shape, form or fashion._

 _ **Chapter One: Reincarnation**_

Naruto looks at the runic array one last time with both his byakugan and his sharingan from his granddaughter. Nodding to himself Naruto activates the seal array and waits as his body begins to dissolve. Within seconds he feels himself reform in a room full of marble decorations and stone. Before he can blink twelve figures appear in the room chattering quietly. A man with a dark aura complimented by his dark clothes and pale complexion steps forward and points at Naruto's form.

" **This is the youth that has come from across the border."** Naruto realizes his mistake as soon as it is said, he put a rune for dimension in the array. Standing in a relaxed pose he raises an eyebrow.

A woman with a strange helmet, a spear, and a short sword different from the Katana and her variations. She stands and walks closer to him despite being the size of a summons, like the others. **"This man is a true hero. Lord Kami of his home world explained how he saved his world from destruction numerous times, once he even killed an ascended goddess. It is wise to befriend this young man."** She says with a nod of respect toward him. Naruto nods respectfully to her in turn earning a small smile filled with sadness.

The different beings talk for a while before thunder booms outside causing them all to look at Zeus who stands smirking at Naruto. **"I will allow you to live in my world for a favor in the future. I want you to bed a god like me."** Naruto blinks slowly before deciding to manipulate the god.

"You are a god?! That is so cool! Sure, I bet it would be fun to bed you." Naruto winks at the man as Athena draws up the contract knowing exactly what he wants to do. Zeus looks over the contract and smiles before signing the contract. Naruto signs it with the same blood quill be walking over to the one he now knows is Hades."Let's go to bed so I can reincarnate already."

Hades looks surprised at the offer as he gently takes his hand and shadows him away to the roaring scream of rage.

/.-.-.-.\

Naruto yawns as he opens his eyes only to realize that the contract has been fulfilled. He sighs as he stretches his nine year old arms over his head. Images of his life thus far flash across his eyes before he sees a consistency. His 'relatives' think he is a freak. Standing up Harry unseals a set of thief's tools from his belly and uses them to unlock his cupboard. Going up the stairs he marches into his cousin's extra bedroom and steals his cash deposit. Counting the money he grins at the nearly 300 pounds. Turning around Harry as he is now called, marches toward the kitchen with the money in his seal like his tolls are now.

Seeing his aunt Petunia waiting in the kitchen Harry slaps his hand on the table startling her into looking into his Sharingan. Her eyes instantly dull as she comes under his hypnotism. "You will write down the location of the 'Freaks' shopping center and you will give me all the money sent to care for me or else." Petunia instantly walks to the living room where pen and paper lay and writes down the address and other things to notice.

Harry looks over the list as she brings a huge cardboard box to him. Looking inside he sees envelopes and letters and she turns around as if going to get more. Following her they go to the attic and Harry finds a whole pile for him. She keeps handing him stuff and Harry keeps sealing it into his stomach array. After nearly twenty minutes he has everything. Walking down the stairs with her he pauses as he knows he will have to hide his trail. Turning toward Petunia. "You have never heard of Harry Potter and you have always had two people living with you in this house hold except when Marge visits. You will go up to your bedroom and sleep until the next morning as you forget ever having me here." Her eyes go even more blank as she turns and heads up the stairs. Seconds later and the front door opens revealing both Dudley and Vernon. He completes their hypnotism and they both go to bed as well.

Harry exits the front door before his clone locks it from the inside and vanishes in a poof of smoke. Harry then looks around and heads for the closest bus stop. It only takes him about two hours to get to Charing Cross Road in London. Once there he instantly spots the Leaky Cauldron as his 'Aunt' called it. Walking inside he sees that many people are chattering politely and Harry walks over to the bartender and smiles like a happy kid.

Tom instantly notices him and smiles a toothy grin, "Hello, what do you need today, Lad?" Harry smiles wider at the kindness the man is offering.

"My parents said I am supposed to meet them at the bank. I need into the back though as I don't know how to open the gate." The man coos at him before placing the cup he was washing to the side and motioning for him to to to the back door. Hurrying over he arrives just as Tom does and he leads him toward the back door. Looking as he taps with door he quickly memorizes the tapping sequence and waves cheerfully at the man before darting toward the marble building his aunt wrote about. Entering the bank Harry pauses and goes to the side to look over his bank statements. The results anger him. Placing them back into the box he goes over to the counter and clears his throat with a dead look that instantly sends shudders down the goblin's spine.

"I would like to meet with the Goblin Director, Please." He says in a dead tone similar to Garra's voice before his wife had children. The look combined with the voice makes the goblin's eyes bulge as if frightened. The goblin instantly nods and calls for another goblin to escort him. After entering the waiting room Harry barges past the waiting goblins and humanoids and throws the doors open violently. Everyone stares in shock, one would have to be extremely powerful to open doors imbued with goblin magic.

Walking toward the large goblin sitting with a giant battle axe he stops several feet in front of him and nods respectfully to him. "I am Harry James Potter and I would like to challenge the Potter accountant for giving my money away to thieves such as this stupid Dumbledore fellow." The dead look is still in his eyes but now it is ignited and both of his dojutsu are active causing him to look eerie and demonic.

"Of course, Mister Potter. I was not aware that he had been doing such and that you did not sign the custody agreement with Dumbledore. If you will give me a moment we will have everything settled. Unfortunately you will not be allowed to use any foci such as wands and staves. However, various swords and weapons are allowed." Harry snaps his fingers before a poof echoes from beside him. Kubiki Hocho appears and he swings it onto his shoulder using Chakra to hold it.

"I'm ready when you are ready to summon him." The whole group watching him gapes at the ease he uses to swing the huge sword. They notice it is a Japanese sword meant to cut down horses and slice through armor as well. Grimbak surely stands no chance.

"Very well, we just ask one thing, actually two. That you fight him in the goblin arena and that any goblin may challenge you to gain both your and his vaults. This will be an all out battle and you will surely loose. Are you sure you wish to do so?" Harry starts his killing intent before releasing it and giving a bloodthirsty grin as he nods. Ragnok shudders at the vicious look in his eyes.

/.-.-.-.\

Harry sighs as he waits in the arena for Grimbak to arrive and within seconds of him waiting the goblin in question is shoved into the arena as goblins begin cheering for him. He bows to the audience and more cheers erupt. Harry deciding to be polite to the audience bows to them and Director Ragnok, indirectly thanking him for the battle.

Director Ragnok stands from his 'honors booth' and the whole arena silences. "This will be a fight to the death. Winner takes all and those who back out will be given as slaves to the other. Even if they enter the arena only to turn around they will be given to the other regardless if they were shoved in or not." Grimbak pales at the sight of the large Kubiki Hocho. The goblins silence echoes before Grimbak nods and draws his battle axe from his back. Cheers erupt from the crowd before Ragnok gives the signal to begin. Instantly Grimbak lunges at him only for Harry to dodge effortlessly.

Harry punches the goblin away intent on humiliating him. The goblin yelps as he goes rolling in the dirt across several meters. He stands with several scraps and growls before charging at him with magic inhanced speed. Harry grabs his arm before he can swing the ax and wrenches his arm out of socket before ripping his arm off with his bare hand. The goblin pulls a shortsword out and begins swinging it at him time and time again before realizing how futile it is. Suddenly he has his breath knocked out of him and is pinned to the ground with the circular edge of the sword keeping him in place.

Everyone silents waiting for the inevitable. "This is your only chance at life. Either take it or throw it away but be warned, that as long as you do well you may have privileges." The goblins blink at the news, with him being in Gringotts the magic in the air confirmed that every word was truth. Most humans would never offer such a thing. The goblin whimpers before baring his neck as a submissive would. "Is that a yes?" Harry asks only to get an eager nod.

Pulling the sword away from the goblin he reaches for the bloodied shoulder and pours healing magic into it to prevent infection. The goblins roar in anger, they heard of the crime the goblin had committed and in most cases, probably including this one, the goblin would be disgraced and killed brutally after being tortured.

Motioning to the far edge of the wall of the arena Harry watches as the goblin hurries over to the area obediently. Turning toward the crowd Harry speaks loudly enough for all to hear him. "IF anyone among you feel that I have been too lenient or that you wish for my fortune, treasures and homes then I bid you to challenge me. You always have the choice to back out or refuse, but for all of those who enter this arena while the battle is happening, regardless if you are a healer or simply wanting to take pictures, mourn or even try to rescue a friend or gloat over the body of an enemy, you will be mine."

For several seconds there is silence before doors along the walls open and goblins poor onto the battle field. Grimbak almost comes to help him before Harry shakes his head with a hefty glare. Grimbak stays instantly watching the blood bath as dozen and hundreds of goblins die at his blade's wrath. Soon enough everyone is trying to get out only to be stuck by the magics of the arena. Most of the people alive huddle next to the walls. "For all of you who have entered and been denied the right to exit. I swear upon my magic that you will be cared for, given food, drink, shelter and even privileges upon earning them. I also swear that I will not abuse you. Thus I swear upon my life and magic. So mote it be." Instantly he glows a bright cyan blue and many feel relief and a few go to their relatives and try to heal them. None of them refuse life so Harry sighs. Putting his fingers in the solid Shadow Clone Jutsu he sends about two dozen clones to heal those near death.

After a few moments everyone but Harry has a collar magicked onto their necks but Harry, who has one on his wrist. After all are healed Harry strides over to those who lost limbs and begins to regrow them one at a time. Many are in awe of his ability to grow limbs. The Kyubi taught him how to do that with others. After three hours of medical treatment for everyone Harry sighs as a few medics ask to check him over. He quickly declines their offer and moves toward Ragnok who has now entered the arena. "I am surprised that you are also a healer of skill. I never expected for you to spare anyone. But now your linage has a horde of goblin slaves… Unfortunately most would condemn Grimbak and try to kill him for the perceived crime he committed against you. This, in a sense, could also be perceived as a crime against you if they try to kill him now that he is your belonging. So should you think to challenge them again I would not be against the one on one challenge, but I cannot afford to allow any more of my people to become slaves. We have very few to work now and we will have to alter schedules." Ragnok says with a frown. Harry nods to him, despite knowing he doesn't have to he decides to make an offer.

"I am willing to allow mine to work here still until you find new workers or train them. I will not keep them from that but I would want them to keep only 10% of their payment for different things such as delicacy foods, luxury items and whatnot. Besides this I will be paying for them to have food and shelter as needed. However, Should I decide to challenge your people again… I will also challenge you for not noticing and punishing those people unless it be one of my own. This means I would fight a dragon in place of you and claim headship to this branch of Gringotts. Be aware that there will be many who are unwilling to go against me but many more are willing, as you said, to kill Grimbak or harm him harshly." Ragnok pales as he looks past him and Harry turns around in time to find a goblin warrior, who is not yet a slave, charging at Grimbak with an axe raised. Appearing just as it begins to slice into his torso Harry glares at the warrior. "I challenge thee for attempting to harm my property." Harry says and Ragnok pales. The warrior instantly swings at him only to be cut in half from head to toe." Turning toward Grimbak he sees surprise and some pain in his eyes.

"Someone take him to be healed and make sure he is protected." Several of his slaves step forward and Ragnok walks over to them.

"I have sworn that should a free goblin attack Grimbak that I would be challenged. Harry will now face a Hungarian Horntail and should he win he will own the Goblin Nation of the British Isles." Several people, including Ragnok, hurry out of the arena and once they are all gone a barrier is erected and a Hungarian Horntail rises from a cage in the ground as it roars.

Charging at it Harry jumps toward her head and slices it off from her body easily causing everyone to realize how much he had been holding back. Especially when he moves far faster than any human should. And the jump landing on the back of the deceased dragon shows how much he fights on a regular basis. Flicking his sword cleans it of all blood on it.

Harry looks at the awed goblins and decides to make a speech for the survivors. "Alright, you just seen the 'icing on the cake' when it comes to me. I could easily wipe out your entire race should I ever wish to. Fortunately I don't like killing for no reason. The deaths in this arena come from the deal I made with Ragnok to get payback for being wronged horridly. Fortunately I have a few plans for this fine establishment that I can think of off the top of my head. I will meet with Assistant Director Ragnok and speak about what things should be placed into motion to better the Goblin people and to help the minorities." Instantly Grimbak is striding out to him and bows at his feet with remorse in his eyes. Several others bow where they are at and Harry frowns, they are terrified of him to the point of completing his littlest whim.

Turning around Harry jumps onto the Honors Box and climbs inside to look at Ragnok. "Let's go to our office." Ragnok nods as he swallows as if frightened. Harry instantly begins following Ragnok into the Director's Office patiently nodding and greeting the equal to the Goblin Aristocracy who seem to believe it important to meet with him.

"This is our office, however, at every change of command we must have the top commander meet with the Noble Goblin Council. Most of them are simply lazy goblins who command others despite having no experience. Fortunately for you the council can be 'rearranged' so to speak." Ragnok points out the door he had entered about two hours ago before entering another door behind Ragnok to find a bunch of seemingly fat goblins huffing with annoyance. Naruto instantly clears his throat at the obviously upset nobles.

"Considering I doubt any of you even know how to complete the most basic of tasks I will soon have you either working alongside those you command or you will be kicked out of the council. I will not have lazy people of any kind on a council if they are unable to complete the tasks that their underlings are competent at." Harry says with a stern look on his face. The goblins instantly clear their throat.

"Apparently you do not know the goblin hierarchy like you should." A woman sneers at him as if he is grime on the bottom of her boot. Before anyone can blink Harry is behind her body holding her detached head.

The goblins blanch at the needless death of one of their own. "Any more disrespect will be dealt with in the same manner." Harry looks at each and every last member of the council with an angry glare with a little added Killing Intent. Suddenly a goblin warrior attacks him from behind and Harry catches the axe mid swing. "Tell me who set you up and I may be merciful." Harry says directing the full force of his killing intent at the goblin who quakes in his boots.

"Lord Kilnor did." He squeaks before Naruto rips off an arm earning a scream.

"I do not appreciate liars, fool. I heard your heart skip a beat even with it racing like it is." Harry focuses some magic into his eyes making them glow an eerie green as if he is not human.

"But you killed my lover!" He cries with rage. Harry chuckles at his answer as if amused.

"You don't get it, do you?" The people watch warily as another noble glares heatedly at the warrior without an arm. "You do realize that paying bodyguards is expensive… What better way to get a free one then to pretend to favor a warrior?" Harry says as if he pities the goblin warrior. The noble smirks at the guard with amusement before Harry kills the noble once more.

"Why did you do that?" The guard croaks. Harry roughly pats his back making him stumble.

"It is because you are going to take his place on the council." The guard whips his head toward Harry as if he seen an extinct dinosaur. His mouth opens and closes like a fish's would. "You truly loved her and if anything is to go by you would have given your life to defend her. Therefore you must honor those who followed her and thereby those who followed you by being responsible. Despite not being able to kill her killer you now own everything she did as well as that foul man I just killed. You worked hard for years and toiled away while they used you to do their littlest whim." Harry moves his hand over the stump of an arm and begins using his healing magic to regrow the arm.

Harry briefly hears a goblin call him a 'Hormonal Teenager' in disposition. And mentally giggles as his mouth twitches. "Next in order of discussion is the hours that each of you will work each day along with certain other tings. I care not if you want riches or splendor but I'd prefer you to be realistic. Now that everyone knows I am the boss Ragnok will be guiding you to meet with me one at a time with five of your most skilled underlings. Dismissed." Harry says before turning around and stomping back out the door as if they are a waste of his time. Closing the door behind Ragnok he makes a shush noise before making a duplicate and transforming it into a cute kitten to eavesdrop on them. Setting it onto the floor he rubs 'her' head and cracks the door open to peep his head inside.

"Also, it should be known that I have spies everywhere. Including everywhere in this facility. Should any of you plot a rebellion I will have you sentenced to death with the best replacement for the job taking your place on the council. Thus I swear upon my magic." Instantly his body glows and he smirks at Ragnok as a goblin passes the two of them with an equal smirk. The goblin whistles innocently as he goes past them. To anybody who could sense it they would know that the goblin warrior in the room and in the hall are simply clones of Harry used for an example. Instantly the goblin warrior hurries out of the room with a full report on the guard details that the husband has left on records.

After going down the hall Harry back to his office Harry enters his own office to find more than a few goblins have already set the extra desk down in the room and he nods to them knowing half of them are his clones he left throughout the halls the moment he entered the building. Harry sighs as he walks over to the desk and turns around sending a glare at most of the workers. "Out. Now." They all scurry like the hounds of hell are after them and Harry directs Ragnok to the desk beside his own on the enlarged platform.

"First things first, I need to take an abilities test. I read about them somewhere in the goblin Archive when the librarian assigned a 'guard' to watch the library and the protect it. Thankfully the Librarian has no idea I ransacked your library, and I swear upon my magic not to intentionally use any public goblin records against the goblin nation. So mote it be, by the power of three times three." Harry's body glows once more proving both former oaths to be true. Ragnok sits at the desk next to Harry and reaches into his drawers and pulls out a bank testing sheet and a dagger. Offering both to Harry he watches as Harry forgoes the knife and simply bites his thumb to the point of bleeding.

"You have used blood magic before?" Ragnok asks him plainly as he presses his thumb against the center of the page while pouring magic into the parchment.

"I have. I used it to seal a few things into plain parchment scrolls using ink and a blood sacrifice to make it active. Aha! Here is the complete list." Ragnok peeks over at the list and raises an eyebrow as if amused.

 **Harry James Fleamont Potter's Ability Test**

 **Reincarnation of Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze-Hyuga**

 **Dojutsu…**

 **Rinnegan - - Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan - - Mangekyo Sharingan - - Sharingan**

 **Teseingan - - Byakugan**

 **Bloodline Limits…**

 **Boil Release**

 **Chakra Chains**

 **Earth Release**

 **Fire Release**

 **Lava Release**

 **Lightning Release**

 **Magnet Release**

 **Plant Affinity - - Wood Release**

 **Water Release**

 **Wind Release**

 **Yang Release**

 **Yang-Yin Release**

 **Yin Release**

 **Inherit Skills…**

 **Animagus Magic – Granted by Father: James Fleamont Charlus Potter**

 **Life Drain Magic – Granted by Mother: Lillian 'Lily' Rose Potter nee Evans nee Gaunt (Adopted by the Evans Family and married into the Potter line.)**

 **Necromancy Magic – Granted by Godfather: Sirius Orion Black**

 **Reptile Animal Control – Granted by Mother: Lillian 'Lily' Rose Potter nee Evans nee Gaunt (Adopted by the Evans Family and married into the Potter line.)**

 **Shadow Manipulation – Granted by Godfather: Sirius Orion Black**

 **Telekinesis Ability – Granted by Godmother: Alice Ivy Longbottom**

 **Abilities From Past Self…**

 **Bladed Weaponry**

 **Business**

 **Languages**

 **Leadership**

 **Sleight of Hand**

 **Abilities Recently Learned (with little practice)…**

 **Acromantula Etiquette**

 **Arithmancy**

 **Astronomy**

 **Centaur Etiquette**

 **Charms**

 **Curse Breaking**

 **Dwarven Etiquette**

 **Faerae Etiquette**

 **Giant Etiquette**

 **Goblin Etiquette**

 **Gun Weaponry**

 **Halfling Etiquette**

 **Herbology**

 **History of Magic**

 **House Elf Etiquette**

 **Law**

 **Magical Creature Care**

 **Magical Etiquette**

 **Merfolk Etiquette**

 **Occult**

 **Potions**

 **Potions Prep**

 **Runes**

 **Transfiguration**

 **Vampire Etiquette**

 **Warding**

 **Werewolf Etiquette**

… **End complete List**

Harry blinks at the huge list of different things his clones are studying and eventually smiles as if satisfied. Suddenly the alarms blare as Harry senses the wards zeroing in on a human threat deep within the tunnels. Giving a large portion of his power to seal that section of the tunnels he rushes out of the room with dozens of his clones on the move toward the threat faster than anyone can blink while leaving some to watch the council. Before the man even gets far Harry powers a wave with a stunner every six inches up, down and side to side in that hall he decides to run down. Sensing the alarms detaining the man he arrives to find that three clones are tying him up roughly. Staring at the strange man with the stranger turban he decides to use this in his favor.

Hurrying to henge in a professional worker's uniform with the same looks he hurries into the lobby. "I apologize for the interruption but for safety measures we will be moving everyone currently in this room deeper int the halls on the opposite side from the carts. All of those who are withdrawing from their accounts are being brought up under the careful eyes of the guards. Does anyone know if their family members or children are hurt?" Everyone stares at him with shock and Harry realizes he forgot about his scar.

"Can we get an autograph as well?" A little girl asks. Harry smiles sweetly at her.

"I am willing to give both Autographs and Pictures with family and me as an apology but due to new ownership of the Bank we are in the process of revamping our security measures so none will be allowed out until we have settled the matter and the Aurors are on their way. If you will please follow me." Harry motions for the group to hurry after him on the tunnel and instantly begins casting illusions to make people think there is only one of him when he has clones while allowing them all to hear what each other and he has to say but not seeing things clearly.

/.-.-.-.\

Three hours later and Harry sighs tiredly. He did most of the work of interviewing the different witnesses who seen the man enter the bank and most recognized him as 'Professor Quirrel of Hogwarts' to be exact. When The Aurors arrived to question the man things turned sour as the realized that the madman known as Voldie had created more than one horcrux in his lifetime.

"I'm glad that fiasco is over. Now what?" He says seconds before the doors are forced open with Aurors and a familiar wizened old man instantly throwing stunners at everyone. "Protego!" Harry screams deflecting most spells before he steps forward angrily. "What the bloody hell do you think you are doing in my Office?! And especially with the man who attempted to rob me blind? I believe the fagot's name is Bumblewhore." Harry says with a menacing glare directed at the old man which causes the Aurors to freeze and wonder what to do.

"He is lying! Stupify." Harry erects a simple barrier to stop the spell knowing that his Protego was overkill.

"I, Harold 'Harry' James Fleamont Potter, swear upon my magic that as the reading of my parent's wills conclude I should have been placed with my Sworn Godfather: Sirius Orion Black. I also swear upon my blood, magic and life that Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore has been thieving from accounts I have with him having access to as my Forced Guardian. I also swear that My parents will stated that I would not be placed in the care of the aforementioned member of the Dumbledore Family or the Muggle Family by the Name of Dursley. So mote it be by the power of three times three!" Raising his hand above his head he pours a huge glob of magic into making a bright light. The aurors instantly turn on Dumbledore who begin fighting back futile attempts that they may be.

Lunging forward Harry presses his index finger against Dumbledore's belly before drawing out chunks of magic and depleting his core beyond any momentary use. "We apoogize, Mister Potter." The shabby minister says as he walks into the room. Harry glares at him before remembering a tiny slip of parchment he read in the Potter Files. Snapping his fingers he summons a house elf disguised clone.

"Master call for Winky?" She says politely.

Harry turns toward her. "Go fetch the contract the Potter Family has with both Hogwarts and the Ministry of Magic." The whole group of people freeze in confusion.

"What kind of Contract?" Fudge's assistant asks sickeningly sweet.

Harry gives her a predatory grin. "A debt owed by both Hogwarts and the Ministry to be fulfilled at the request of any living Potter." The whole group anxiously look at each other.

"What nonsense is this? The Ministry has fulfilled all debts we incurred." The toad like woman says before Amelia clears her throat.

Everyone looks at the Head of the Auror Department as she smirks at Umbridge. "I believe that James Potter and Fleamont Potter both made contracts with then current Ministers. I believe they loaned us about two million galleons with the statement that should not the whole debt from the two be fulfilled within a reasonable amount of time that the Ministry would come to be the Kingdom of House Potter." Everyone freezes at the news as they look at each other aghast at the news.


End file.
